A BCDMOS device is a semiconductor device having a complex structure of three devices including a bipolar semiconductor device, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device, and a depletion metal oxide semiconductor (DMOS) device. Such a BCDMOS device represents high-frequency and high-voltage characteristics of the bipolar semiconductor device, low-voltage and high-integration characteristics of the CMOS device, and a power control characteristic according to resistance between a source and a drain in the DMOS device.
A BCDMOS device may be equipped with a power supply device, a logic function, and a high-voltage/high-current power output function within a single chip. The BCDMOS employs a small chip and represents lower power consumption. The BCDMOS can be driven with a high current and a high withstanding voltage.